Maybe It's Time
by curiousvitality
Summary: Short, fluffy, sweet.


Quick oneshot – when did Lily decide to tell James she liked him too?

**Songs**

Howlin' For You – The Black Keys

Here Goes Something – Nada Surf

**Maybe It's Time**

Her giggles were shriek, and they tore through his hazy stage of half-sleep. Slowly, he cracked open an eyelid, but the sun blinded him and all James could see was a dark shadow that seemed to be glowing red at the top coming towards him. It didn't matter though, because within a few seconds this moving shadow plopped down on the blanket next to him.

"Potter!"

"Evans?"

More giggling ensued. Now Lily threw herself back onto the blanket so she was lying on her back, lined up perfectly next to him. When James turned his head slightly he was so close to her lips, he couldn't help but slip into that old fantasy of stroking her check lightly before turning her face to his and –

She sighed deeply, breaking his concentration. All the time however, her eyes remained closed.

"Potter, Potter, _Potter_…."

"Evans, are you _drunk_?"

There was no mistaking it now. The giggling, the ease with which she was handling herself around him, the extra flush in her cheeks, and even when she opened her eyes, there was a glazy brightness in them. James whistled softly.

"Evans, we're on school property. You don't do this kind of shit! Where did you even manage to get that?"

"Psh, _Potter_…. Marlene's birthday, remember? And as if you're not known for keeping a steady supply of firewhisky in your room. It's not that hard to bring in!"

With this, she poked his stomach, or tried to but hit his ribcage instead. With another huge heave of a sigh, Lily seemed to settle down for a minute. Now she was just breathing heavily and lying comfortably on the blanket, red hair flaming in the last rays of the sun

"It's actually Sirius who brings that stuff in, but whatever…"

James settled down as well. He was amazed they were able to lie there in silence for a few minutes, beneath the old tree by the lake. No other students wandered by, and the air was still and quiet. Of course the biggest thing contributing to the silence was the fact that they weren't arguing with each other, though they had done so considerably less since they became Head Boy and Girl and had to display some sense of solidarity.

"James."

Her voice was so quiet he couldn't be sure he'd heard her at all. The foreign word coming off her tongue made it even less believable, but the bizarreness of the whole situation made James believe that replying would be the right thing.

"Yes…Lily?"

"I'm glad that you're Head Boy. You've changed a lot from two years ago…even from one year ago."

James could have replied with a thank you, or even a slightly snarky comment because he wasn't sure if this was meant to be a compliment, but Lily seemed inclined to keep talking.

"I mean it. I think I went into our situation rather negatively, I didn't even really give you the benefit of the doubt. I misjudged you, and I'm sorry."

At this James had to sit up and open his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He propped himself on one elbow and looked down on Lily, who still lay next to him peacefully.

"Lily Evans apologizing to me. I'm guessing a Blast-Ended Skrewt is going to fly by any second, or…or, a vampire's gonna come round and ask to be my pet."

At this Lily giggled, and slowly sat up as well.

"Let's hope not. And James?"

"Yes Lily?"

"I might not say no…if you were to ask me out again. You know, if you were still interested at all, because I realize I haven't exactly been the kindest girl out there to you, and I really wouldn't mind you giving me another chance, but I…."

Lily was blushing furiously, and words kept tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. This was not what she had planned to say when her friends told her to come out and speak to James.

"Lily."

Unexpectedly, James took hold of her hand and slowly pulled her up until they were both standing. He was smiling at her, and Lily's heart couldn't help but beat a little faster still. Was it finally going to happen? After monthes of hoping he would just notice her again, start asking her out instead of being nothing more than civil?

"Lily, I think it's time to take you back to our dorm."

"Hey! I'm not that drunk. And you didn't really give me a reply here!"

She said this with a kind of brazen honestly and stubbornness that only a bit of alcohol could bring out, but James didn't listen. They started walking back towards the castle, leaving the blanket behind.

"Let's see how you're feeling about what you said tomorrow, and then we can talk, hm?"

But he didn't let go of her hand until they were back outside the common room.


End file.
